In general, an electronic device such as a smart phone or a tablet may be equipped with a touch screen panel (TSP). The electronic device may recognize a touch input on a display.
An unintended touch input may occur based on how a user grips an electronic device. For example, when a user grips an appropriate size of smart phone with the left hand, a touch input may occur at a left or right edge area of a display due to the user's thumb or remaining fingers other than the thumb. The unintended touch input may be somewhat prevented through a structure of an electronic device (e.g., a structure in which a sidewall of an electronic device is rounded or in which a sidewall and a front surface make an angle of about 90 degrees) or using a bezel area thereof.
Meanwhile, a prototype of a smart phone was presented to the public in the consumer electronics show (CES) held on January, 2013 in Las Vegas. According to the prototype, one (right) sidewall of a display may be expanded for a curved display. Besides, products equipped with curved displays such as the Samsung Galaxy Round and the LG G Flex may be released to the market.
With the advancement of flexible or curved display technologies, it may be possible to provide an electronic device of which the display is expanded toward its sidewall area. In the case where a touch input technique of the related art is applied to such an electronic device without modification, an unintended touch input may frequently occur at the sidewall area if a user grips the electronic device in a general manner.
For example, in the case where a running application supports a multi-touch (e.g., a dual-touch), an electronic device may process a touch input on two different points normally. However, in an electronic device having a display at a sidewall or rear surface, even though a user touches different points of the display for a multi-touch, if an unintended touch input occurs at an area of the sidewall or the rear surface, an electronic device may not normally process inputs of which the number is more than the number of inputs (e.g., two) allowed (or capable of being processed by the electronic device).
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.